Black Hand in JC1
The Black Hand is a mercenary faction appearing in Just Cause, Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. This article is about the Black Hand in Just Cause. It's the same organization as in Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4, but there's just too much information for a single article. Not to mention spoilers. Description The Black Hand are President Salvador Mendoza's foreign mercenaries (officially the "foreign security specialists"). They wear black uniforms and all their vehicles are either black, or a combination of black and dark gray. See also: Faction colors. The Black Hand are seen for the first time in the mission River of Blood, where two of their Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats are guarding the Quayside loading area. :"The Black Hand? What the hell are they doing here?" - Tom Sheldon during the mission River of Blood. The first mention of the Black Hand in game. After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo the Black Hand will replace the San Esperito Military in village liberations. They have better equipment than the police and send in more and better helicopters. While the police usually equip themselves with small arms like the Harker 357 Sawback revolvers and rarely use Grenades, the Black Hand are almost the opposite. Vehicles with Mounted Guns are also seen a lot more during the liberations. At higher Heat levels, the Black Hand will get involved in pursuing Rico. Weapons *Adler FF M-72 - A common assault rifle that can occasionally be seen in the hands of the Black Hand. *Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard - A common assault rifle found only on green-capped Black Hand infantry, though it isn't as abundant as the Vindicator. *Haswell Gen2 Vindicator - The most widely used assault rifle that can be found on many Black Hand infantry. *Lance FDL - A battle rifle that is rarely seen in use by the Black Hand. *Mako Ocra - A rocket launcher used by Black Hand anti-vehicle infantry. This weapon has only been seen in sidemissions. *Moretti CCW Centurion - Automatic shotgun, only seen in the mission Streets of Fire. *Aviv Panthera - Submachine gun, only seen in the mission Streets of Fire. Vehicles Ground: *Ballard series armored vehicles - During Taking Out The Garbage Vol I and Isla Dominio, if you get Heat during gameplay. *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Mission only. *Harland series armoured vehicles - Same as the Ballard series armored vehicles. *Meister ATV 4 - Mission only. *MV - City and village Liberations, in the missions Streets of Firel and Dismissed Without Honors, and also during Heat. *Rotor industries ATRV - City and village liberations. Also seen in the missions Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. I). *Stinger GP - Village liberations. Also seen in the missions Streets of Fire, Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. I). Air: *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Sidemissions and River of Blood. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - City liberations and high Heat. *HH-22 Savior - Sidemissions and high heat. This needs confirmation. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Village liberations. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Sidemissions and high heat. This needs confirmation. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Sidemissions and high heat, and around Isla Dominio. *Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud - Patrols the skies above Isla Dominio. Can also appear during high heat. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt - City liberations only. *McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor - Seen in the mission Taking Out The Garbage (Pt. II) at Isla Dominio. Sea: *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Around Isla Dominio. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - Around Isla Dominio and two are in River of Blood. If you have any trouble finding any of these weapons or vehicles, see Rare vehicles, Talk:Rare vehicles and the weapons' respective articles. Allies and enemies *San Esperito Military - Ally. *San Esperito Police Department - Ally. *Montano Cartel - Ally. *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas) - Enemy. *The Agency (Rico) - Enemy. *Rioja Cartel - Enemy. *Anyone else who opposes them - Enemy. Trivia *The Black Hand use practically every San Esperito Military vehicle that is armed, from vehicles having only mounted guns (MV, Stinger GP, Rotor industries ATRV) to vehicles having machine guns and missiles (Harland and Ballard series vehicles plus attack helicopters). So far, the only armed vehicles that the Black Hand don't employ are the Triton - patroller and the Triton Broadsider. However, the Black Hand does seem to have only the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 as its naval support. **On that note, the only Black Hand vehicles that aren't armed can only be seen in Streets of Fire. *Sometimes on rare occasions, you might be able to find a Black Hand Stinger GP in a sidemission that asks for an Army Stinger GP to be hijacked. This would be before River of Blood. Another odd thing is that the driver and passenger seem to be only capable of being killed by a vehicle running over them. *It is possible that some of them can be deserters, but they would show themselves only in sidemissions. *During a cut-scene in Dismissed Without Honors, green-capped soldiers can be seen wielding Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time you will find such a thing. During liberations and missions, they can only be seen using Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. *Later games in the Just Cause game series have made the timeline of the Just Cause universe more complex, with some actions conserning the Black Hand being set even prior to the events of Just Cause. See Black Hand in JC3 and Black Hand in JC4 for details. Gallery Soldiers Black Hand soldiers.png|Black Hand soldiers, on Isla Dominio. The vehicle in the background is a Rotor Industries ATRV. Black Hand Soldiers During Sidemission.png|Friendly Black Hand soldiers, during a sidemission. JustCause Black Hand Mercenary.jpg|A Black Hand soldier wielding the Adler FF M-72. Black Hand Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier, wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Black Hand Camo Hat Soldier.png|The Black Hand soldiers that wield the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard have camouflage hats instead of masks. Esperanza in a cell at a prison in the mission -Dismissed Without Honors-.jpg|In this cutscene from Dismissed Without Honors, they can be seen using Haswell Gen2 Vindicators. This is the only time this particular kind of soldier uses them. Blach Hand Adler FF M-72 Soldier.png|A Black Hand soldier wielding an Adler FF M-72. This NPC model is unique in that their masks do not have the orange visors that the Vindicator troopers have. The vehicle behind him is a Stinger GP. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 1.png|A Black Hand soldier wielding the Lance FDL in combat. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 2.png|The same Black Hand soldier wielding the Lance FDL. The vehicle in the background is a Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery. Pilot NPC Model.png|Incredibly rarely, instead of one of the other Soldier NPCs, this pilot NPC can be seen flying a Black Hand helicopter. Black Hand Aiming.jpg|Black Hand soldier wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. Ground Vehicles Black Hand MV.png|MV. Unique Black Hand MV.JPG|Another MV that is exclusive to Streets of Fire only. Black Hand Stinger GP 1.png|Stinger GP. Black Hand Rotor Industries ATRV Front .png|Rotor industries ATRV. Fukuda Buckskin Trapper (Black Hand, front).png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. This vehicle is exclusive to the missions Streets of Fire and Dismissed Without Honors. Black Hand Meister.png|Meister ATV 4. This vehicle is exclusive to the mission Streets of Fire. Ballard_M5B1_Scout_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ballard M5B1 Scout. Black Hand Sentry.png|Ballard Sentry STRL - 14, the most powerful Black Hand ground vehicle. Black_Hand_Centronnel.png|Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. Black_Hand_Harland (1).png|Harland DTWV-2 Scout. Black_Hand_Rocket_Battery.png|Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery. Black_Hand_Harland_AA_Gun_Rear.png|Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. Helicopters Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png|Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Black_Hand_Chimaera.png|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Black_Hand_Skreemer.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer Black_Hand_Boxhead.png|Delta 5H4 Boxhead Black Hand Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_front).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Ulysses-McCoy_Redcloud_(Black_Hand,_underside).png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud Nautical vehicles Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Front.png|Front view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Black Hand Rear.png|Rear view of a Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Black_Hand_Jaeger.png|A Jaeger 5FJ 7. Decals Black Hand Primary Logo.png|The Black Hand's primary logo. Black Hand Secondary Logo.png|The Black Hand's secondary logo is simply white text that reads 17-2. Black Hand Tertiary Logo.png|The Black Hand's tertiary logo. Black Hand Stripe Symbol.png|The Black Hand's stripe decal. Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1)